


Green out

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Consensual, Consensual Violence, Consent Play, Drug Use, Drugs, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Forced smoking, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Green out

'Come on, Meulin,' He signs at you, 'Smoke a bit more.'

You shake your head and push his hand, along with the pipe away, "Purrloz I really don't want anymore, I'm furry high as it is."

'Just one more hit, come on kitty cat.' And he puts the pipe to your lips.

You part your lip and inhale, just a little, but then he starts signing at you with his free hand.

'More. More. More. More'

And you do.

'More. More. More.'

And you can hear the air passing through the pipe.

'More. More.'

And the back of your throat is starting to burn.

'More.'

You're pretty sure you can't inhale anymore, it's physically impossible. You're about to pull away from the pipe; but oh.

You're out, and in a large puff of smoke you fall to the mattress below.

 

You don't know how long you were out for, a second? A minute? You're groggy and you're not entirely sure where you are. Your eyelids are heavy and so is the rest of your body. As you start to come to, you feel yourself rocking, no wait, you're being rocked. Back and fourth, with the side of your face pressed into the blanket under you.  
And then you feel it, the burn between your legs, the friction. His hands are on your bare hips, the fingers covered by your skirt, which was hiked up. Your panties are wrapped around on of your legs.

You adjust your head to look up at him, and then you hear him, in the back of your mind, in the front of your head, as if it was your voice you were hearing.

"Hey there my wicked little cat bitch, I was worried you'd miss all the fun."

"Purrloz purrlese.." You whimper, and you feel his bulge slide out from you.

"Please what? Stop? You think I'm going to motherfuckin' stop when you so clearly are enjoying the fuck out of this?" He slides a few fingers into your nook, which is already raw and throbbing from the god only knows how long of a fucking he was giving to you while you were out. "Damn, look how wet you are."  
His hand slides forward, and fingers the very tip of your bulge, which is just starting to peek out from it's sheath. You moan softly and arch uncomfortably. Then his bulge is right back inside of you, his hips mercilessly slamming against yours. You're still too tired, groggy and weak to fight anything. 

After fingering the tip of your bulge for a bit longer, he moves his fingers back, between where your nook and his bulge meet. By now his fingers are coated in a gross mixture of purple and green slime, which he takes full advantage of and slips two into your ass.

"Oh god oh god," You whine, it wasn't too bad at first but eventually the sad excuse for lube ran out and the uncomfortable feeling began getting painful.

"You like that, kitty cat? Yeah, of course you fucking do," He thrusts his fingers along with his hips, "Show me how motherfuckin' much you love it by touching yourself. Give me a show."

"I'm too tired, too tired, Purrloz," And you are, you really are, everything feels heavy, and everything is burning. Your breathing heavily and it feels like none of the oxygen is getting to where it needs to be properly.

He didn't like that answer. "I didn't fucking ASK." Your hand an arm are moving on their own. They shouldn't be and it feels like you're being forced to lift something twice your weight, your muscles burn and your bones ache. Eventually your hand is resting between your legs, fingers spreading yourself.

"Aw yeah, just like that," You look up and sure enough, his eyes are glowing, flashing shades of pink and purple. "Get that bulge out."

Your fingers roughly tease your bulge out, it wraps around your fingers and hand. Your giving it a rougher than wanted treatment, it kind of hurts. Your nook and ass hurt too.

Apparently Kurloz was pleased enough with what you were doing to stop prolonging things, he looks down and watches his bulge, fingers, and your fingers work on you. His thrusting is harder now that he's more concentrated, and his fingers explore inside of you; thrusting, spreading, pushing against his bulge through you. Kurloz keeps a firm control on your hand, it's motions never ceasing their frantic movements.

You decide to stop looking at him, pressing your face into the blanket again. It's wet, and you notice that you've been crying. And you keep crying as Kurloz fucks you mercilessly. You can tell by the way he's moving, and by the way you can start to move your hand on your own, that he's about done. You don't even think about how if could still hear, he's be panting and moaning on top of you.

You clench down on the invading body parts, feeling a bit more energetic and awake allows you to contort and squirm. And oh god, oh god.

One more thrust and your done, cumming and spilling fluids on your hand, his bulge and the unfortunate bed under you. He thrusts and cums as well, your stomach swells a tad to accommodate his genetic load inside of you.

Your panting heavily, and his bulge exits you, along with a flood of purple juices. It, too, soaks the bed under you. His hand and yours are off your body too, yours flopped tiredly in front of you.

Then your left alone, stuck between pain from being used and pleasure from just climaxing. You can feel the vibrations of his foot steps getting further away. Out the door and down the hall. You close your eyes and sniffle, too exhausted to even wipe your face.

 

But you don't have to, a couples minutes late a kind hand has tilted your face up and a cool cloth is wiping your tears away. It's Kurloz, and he's smiling softly at you. You smile back weakly. He's gentle and caring, wiping you clean while he kisses the insides of your thighs. He picks you up and rests you on the floor while he changes the sheets. He takes your messy clothes off and then your in his arms again, he lays you on the clean bed and snuggles up behind you. He's naked too, you notice, as his bare body warms yours in the most relaxing way.

A soft blanket covers you both and then you settle for the last time, snuggled back against him while he holds you close and tight.

"I love you, Purrloz," You say, it comes out as a murmur. Your throat feels rough, had you been screaming? Or moaning? Maybe it was the smoke. You don't feel like worrying about it. One of his fingers traces a heart over your chest and you're pretty sure you're never going to feel so red for anyone else.

With his finger drawing still tingling your skin, you drift off to sleep, and so does he, assumingly.


End file.
